Tight Spaces
by StrawberryQuincy
Summary: What did she care, though; she had the military's most gorgeous man between her legs in a broom closet. Life doesn't get better than this. ..RoyRiza, PWP..


**Title:** Tight Spaces  
**Author:** Kali  
**Series:** FMA  
**Pairing:** Roy/Riza  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** PWP, gift fic  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned any anime, noone would ever wear clothes. Thusly, I don't own FMA. ;)  
**A/N:** Another piece of smut written for the most fantastic Taicho in the whole world, Jessica. May her world be chock full of win, awesome, and hot boy peen for evar and evar.

-------------------------

It was a beautiful, ordinary day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the office was bustling with the normal workload required of its military inhabitants. Just another day, with nothing out of the ordinary; there were no wars to be fought, no insurgents to bring down, and no evil plotting behind closed doors.

Riza grinned at this last thought as her back was accidentally rammed into a broom handle. Stifling a small shriek, she bit both her lips to muffle the giddy giggle that was trying to escape. Reaching out with both hands, she braced herself against each wall of the tiny broom closet as her feet were lifted from the ground. She found her bare legs resting on a muscular back, the backs of her knees being draped over two strong, broad shoulders. Looking down to the mess of raven black hair between her thighs, she couldn't help but let the huge, giddy grin on her face spread even wider. The man on his knees below her paused to look up at her with a solemnly straight face, although she could clearly see the excited, lusty twinkle in his eyes. The expression on her superior's face put her over the edge into another fit of bemused giggles, at which the man below couldn't keep a straight face at. The ear to ear grin that broke out on his face would have been akin to a child on his first trip to Disney World. Stifling a chuckle, he tried to make coherency of the situation at hand.

And failed miserably.

"Lieutenant, I suggest you keep your outcries to a minimum," he tried to say in a low voice. "It's very unprofessional to be making such obscene noises in front of a superior."

At this, they both lost it in an onrushing of snorts and snickers.

"Colonel, I believe you have work to get to," Riza was barely able to choke out between the fits of muffled laughter. Her hand slipped on the wall, almost causing her to upset the rack of cleaning supplies she was pushed up against. Before she could crack up again at their situation, the feeling of a lazy tongue running its way up the inside of her thigh made her eyes roll backwards. _He sure doesn't waste any time when he wants something_, she thought with excited amusement as the tongue left her thigh and found something much more fun to lick. Gasping, she tried to look down at him, but her view was partially blocked by the short piece of blue fabric that stretched over both her thighs. The folded pleats on his shoulders were beginning to dig into her skin, but that thought was furthest from her mind as she almost lost her hold on the wall when he found exactly what he was looking for. Gasping for air, she desperately tried to keep her whimpers and giggles low, knowing the trouble they'd be in if they were caught.

What did she care, though; she had the military's most gorgeous man between her legs in a broom closet. Life doesn't get better than this.

She was ripped back to reality by the feeling of something that wasn't a tongue. Hazily glancing down, she noticed the flame alchemist staring up at her with those beautiful dark eyes, one brow raised, a lusty smirk planted on his face, as he pressed two fingers into her. He quickly bent his fingers in her, and the world suddenly went white as she felt herself slip down the flimsy shelves at the onrushing torrent of pleasure. Grunting, Roy moved forward to catch her with his other hand. Quickly increasing his ministrations, he beamed at the portrait of bliss and euphoria the blonde had twisted her face into.

"Holy shit, Roy... _ahhhhh_... I'm gonna... _fuck_... you're... _jesuschrist..."_ She trailed off as the failed attempt to create a sentence left her biting at her uniform jacket to muffle the low scream trying to rip it's way from her throat.

"Fuck, Riza..." came the groan from the colonel as he finally realized the instability of the racks behind his blonde subordinate. With an impish grin, he withdrew his hand, much to the annoyance of the girl above him. Before she could berate him for stopping, he began to slip her knees from his shoulders.

"Around my waist... put your legs... and put your arms... around my neck..." was all he was able to get out, already out of breath from the thrill and anticipation of what was about to happen.

She didn't have to be told twice. While she was latching onto him, grateful to be away from the shelves, he already had his bulging erection free from its tight blue prison. As the tip brushed against her thigh, Riza groaned and involuntarily bucked her hips. Wriggling more onto his hips to hike more fabric up and out of the way, she attacked his mouth in a lusty, devouring kiss, sliding a hand through his jet black hair and impatiently bucking her hips again, almost knocking him over. He chuckled at this show of lusty, animalistic need, and fought back the urge to toy with the lieutenant, lest he never hear the end of it. When the woman pressed her entire body into him, he spread his feet wider, rested his back against the locked door, and prayed that there weren't any good lock pickers in the building today.

"Hold on," were the only words he was able to utter before finally guiding his throbbing hard-on into the soft folds of her womanhood. He quickly pushed into her, and they simultaneously buried their faces into the other's shoulder as low, long groans were muffled by the blue fabric. In almost frantic need, Riza began doing the work for him, grinding up and down over the penetrating shaft. Shuddering, her eyes rolled backwards as the wave of an overwhelming orgasm began to approach. _Well, that didn't take long_, she thought with amusement. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she brought her eyes back to the chiseled face in front of her. His eyes screwed shut tight with pleasure, mouth hanging open and panting at the enormous torrent of tightness, wetness, and exertion taking over his body. Giggling, she suddenly sank forcefully on the shaft and wiggling her hips, and tightened her muscles, driving her over the edge. Roy felt the amazing, sudden tightness surrounding him, and with a grunt, came in such an onrushing of pleasure that his knees nearly gave out. Shortly after, Riza went limp in his arms as his legs finally gave up and they sank to the floor.

Coming back down from their post-orgasmic highs, their eyes met as a burst of laughter, snorts, and giggles came from both officers. After a sloppy, grinning kiss, Riza untangled herself from her the colonel as she reached up on the shelf for a rag to clean up. Tossing the dirty rag into the far corner (and hoping it would never be found and DNA tested), she stood and tried to straighten her clothing, including the tiny, tight piece of blue cloth that only hit the middle of her thighs. Roy saw this attempt at straitening herself, and let a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"You know, I think the miniskirts are really going to work out well around here."

This was responded to by a playful kick in the shin.

"Get up, Roy. This damn closet is getting stuffy," she quipped back with an equally big grin on her face as she made a futile attempt to fix her now half down, tousled hair.

Yup. No evil plotting behind closed doors whatsoever.


End file.
